GutsMan.EXE
GutsMan.EXE is Dex Oyama's NetNavi. He is a super strong Navi that relies on brute force. He likes Roll.EXE and is MegaMan.EXE's rival. He also has the habit of frequently saying the word "Guts". While not very bright, he relies on his strong power. For Dex, having a "strong" Navi means they have super strength. GutsMan is a loyal friend and fights side by side with his fellow friends. In the all of the MegaMan Battle Network games, he attacks by punching, breaking panels (sometimes all of the enemy's area), and making shock waves by forming his fists into a massive hammer. In a fight, GutsMan relies entirely on his attack power. Due to his size and strength, he is slow, but when his attacks connect they are often powerful. In the games, he was fightable until MegaMan Battle Network 5, where he, Roll, and Glyde were kidnapped. Personality Being a basic carbon copy of his operator, GutsMan tends to move and react slowly. This means that he tends not to make hasty decisions (though he and Dex feature a very "Gung-ho" attitude of doing things), but will only act if sufficiently provoked or if a given situation calls for it (in the case of a friend being in danger). Naturally, direct physical attacks usually earn an immediate reaction. When finally roused though, the angry GutsMan and his strength can be a terrifying sight to behold. In the Japanese version, GutsMan ends the majority of his sentences with "-de gatsu" ("guts"). In the anime, GutsMan's dedication to his friends is most well displayed while he and his allies are searching for MegaMan's new body in the wake of PharaohMan's awakening. Finding themselves trapped in a collapsing cavern, the Navi valiantly saves Roll from falling debris, then allows everyone to escape by holding up the weight of the structure on his own. He does, however, recover following the incident, and remains helpful. History Overview Alongside his operator, GutsMan used to be a bully of sorts, picking on the Navis of weak children. When Lan Hikari received MegaMan.EXE, however, he was defeated, and the two realized the error of their ways, though they still remained rivals to the bitter end. GutsMan, in particular, has feelings for Roll, and therefore gets very angry when she spends time with MegaMan. In both the video games and anime, MegaMan receives the powers of Guts Soul through his strong friendship with GutsMan. In the latter case, during Beast+, GutsMan also unknowingly teaches Zero the meaning of "companionship". Rockman EXE Beast In Rockman.EXE Beast, Gutsman has a Zoanroid counterpart, Zoan Gutsman. Unlike the original, Zoan Gutsman is stronger, faster, and suprisingly smarter than the original. In terms of physical appearance, blue replaces yellow for his head, arms, back, and feet. His core area is replaced with a purple-ish color and the jewel located on his forehead is red instead of green. Also, instead of the regular Guts crest, there is a Gregar crest. Like all Zoanroids, he has the ability to beast out. He appears in Epiosde 12 and is deleted in Episode 13. Game History Mega Man Network Transmission GutsMan is the second NetNavi the player battles. After Dex installs the fake Zero vaccine into GutsMan, Gutsman goes on a rampage and is no longer under Dex's control. MegaMan battles and defeats GutsMan. Dex, like Mr. Match, had no control over GutsMan and jacks GutsMan out before he can be deleted. HP: 600 Element: None Attacks: *GutsQuake (0) - GutsMan jumps. When he lands, he sends a shockwave that paralyzes MegaMan if MegaMan is still grounded. *GutsPunch (50) - GutsMan punches MegaMan in the face (if it lands). Short range. Uses if MegaMan is close. *GutsSlam (40) - GutsMan slams his fists into the ground, causing a quake that damages MegaMan if he is grounded. GutsMan will not punch MegaMan if MegaMan is far enough away. He will try to attack the ground when this happens. The player needs only to jump to avoid those attacks. If GutsMan gets too close, the player can slide under GutsMan's legs to evade close-range attacks. Upon defeating GutsMan, the player receives either the GutPunch battle chip or the GutsMan battle chip. GutsMan makes appearances as the game progresses, assisting Lan and MegaMan in their endeavors to put a stop to the Zero Virus and WWW. Abilities Because of his extremely slow attacks, GutsMan is considered one of the easiest bosses in the game series. *'Super Armour:' In BN4, GutsMan cannot flinch. *'Shockwave:' GutsMan slams the ground, causing a Shockwave that travels forward. This attack cannot pass through holes. *'Guts Hammer:' GutsMan moves up to the front of his area and slams the ground with his Guts Hammer, cracking all panels in the same line, or random panels in the player's area, or all panels in the player's area, depending on the version and game played. In BN4 it also causes rocks to fall. *'Guts Punch:' GutsMan moves up to the front of his area and punches the player. If it connects, it pushes the player one square backward. *'Rocket Guts Punch:' Later versions of GutsMan makes him able to fire his punch forward down the row. Once again, it pushes the player one square backward if it connects. *'Zeta Punch:' GutsMan zips around the battlefield before initiating this Program Advance. He turns invincible and repeatedly shoots his Rocket Guts Punch down random rows. Used only in BN3. *'Guts Machine Gun:' GutsMan fires a few shots down the row at the player. Used only in BN4. Obtainable Battle Chips In the MegaMan Battle Network series, MegaMan can acquire Battle Chips by defeating GutsMan or by purchasing them from merchants. MegaMan Battle Network Guts Punch ("GutsPnch", ガッツパンチ) *'ID:' 32 *'Description:' "Knocks stuff over Range=1" *'Element:' Normal *'Damage:' 60 *'Rarity:' * *'Code(s):' GutsMan / GutsMan2 / GutsMan3 *'ID:' 131 / 132 / 133 *'Description:' "Shock foe and crack enemy area" *'Element:' Normal *'Damage:' 40 (GutsMan) / 70 (GutsMan2) / 100 (GutsMan3) *'Rarity:' *** (GutsMan) / **** (GutsMan 2) / ***** (GutsMan3) *'Code(s):' Program Advances Guts Shoot Element: Normal Damage: 500 Battle Chips: MetGuard G + Dash Attack G + GutsMan (V1/V2/V3) G Guts Straight Element: Normal Damage: 250 Battle Chips: Guts Punch + Cold Punch + Dash Attack (all with same code) MegaMan Battle Network 2 Guts Punch ("GutPunch") *'ID:' 46 *'Description:' Punch that pushes 1 square *'Element:' Normal *'Damage:' 70 *'Rarity:' * *'Code(s):' *'Memory:' 8 MB GutsMan / GutsManV2 / GutsManV3 *'ID:' 197 / 198 / 199 *'Description:' Creeps and smashes panels! *'Element:' Normal *'Damage:' 50 / 70 / 90 *'Rarity:' *** / **** / ***** *'Code(s):' *'Memory:' 32 MB / 48 MB / 64 MB MegaMan Battle Network 3 Guts Punch ("GutPunch") *'ID:' Standard Chip 48 *'Description:' Punch pushes 1 square *'Element:' Normal *'Damage:' 80 *'Rarity:' * *'Code(s):' *'Memory:' 14 MB Guts Straight ("GutStrgt", ガッツストレート) *'ID:' Standard Chip 49 *'Description:' Punch 2 square range *'Element:' Normal *'Damage:' 100 *'Rarity:' ** *'Code(s):' *'Memory:' 30 MB Guts Impact ("GutImpct", ガッツインパクト) *'ID:' Standard Chip 50 *'Description:' Punch pushes 1 square *'Element:' Normal *'Damage:' 160 *'Rarity:' *** *'Code(s):' *'Memory:' 50 MB GutsMan / GutsMan V2 / GutsMan V3 / GutsMan V4 / GutsMan V5 *'ID:' **Versions 1-4: Mega Chips 26, 27, 28, 29 **Version 5: Giga Chip 6 *'Description:' Sneaks up to smash panels! *'Element:' Normal *'Damage:' 50 (GutsMan) / 70 (V2) / 90 (V3) / 100 (V4) / 120 (V5) *'Rarity:' *** (GutsMan) / **** (V2) / ***** (V3, V4, V5) *'Code(s):' G (All versions) *'Memory:' 15 MB (GutsMan) / 41 MB (V2) / 57 MB (V3) / 63 MB (V4) / 79 MB (V5) Program Advances Guts Shoot Element: Normal Damage: 300 Battle Chips: MetGuard * + Dash Attack G + GutsMan (V1/V2/V3/V4) G Description:GutsMan throws MegaMan straight forward. MegaMan Battle Network 4 Guts Punch 1 / Guts Punch 2 / Guts Punch 3 (GutPnch1/2/3) *'ID:' *'Description:' **1: Launches GutPunch ahead **2: Launches GutStrgt ahead **3: Launches GutImpct ahead *'Element:' Normal *'Damage:' 100 / 140 / 180 *'Rarity:' *'Code(s):' *'Memory:' 22 MB / 36 MB / 50 MB GutsMan / GutsManSP / GutsManDS *'ID:' *'Description:' GutsHammr destroys enmy area *'Element:' *'Damage:' 80 / ??? / ??? *'Rarity:' *'Code(s):' *'Memory:' 32 MB / 68 MB / 68 MB Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 2 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 3 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis